1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing telephone call information, and particularly to a system and method for providing information relating to a telephone line or other access point in a telecommunications network in real time.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern telecommunications systems are capable of providing a wealth of information relating to the use of a telephone line. In some circumstances, it is beneficial to obtain information relating to a telephone call utilizing a preselected telephone line during and/or immediately following the telephone call. For example, businesses such as hotels would benefit from being made aware of the usage of their hotel room telephones in substantially real time so that hotel patrons may be suitably billed. In addition, law enforcement or emergency 911 service providers would benefit from having telephone call information in substantially real time so that telephone calls can be accurately traced. As a result, there is a need for effectively providing telephone information in substantially real time.
The present invention satisfies a significant need for a telecommunications system and method for providing, in substantially real time, telephone call information relating to preselected telephone lines. A preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to software and corresponding hardware within a telecommunications system. The software allows for a preselected telephone line or other access point within the telecommunications system to be assigned a destination address, such as an IP address or URL address. Thereafter, when a telephone call involves or otherwise utilizes the preselected telephone line and/or access point, the switch automatically sends a message to the assigned destination address. The message, an IP-based message, a URL message or other electronic message, includes information relating to the telephone call, such as the CDR sequence number, the called telephone number or the calling telephone number, a time stamp relating to the telephone call, or the switch. Additional messages may be sent to the destination address upon the occurrence of events that change the state of the telephone call, such as the telephone call terminating or being suspended.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is within the context of a hotel or other business wherein telephone call information relating to at least one preselected telephone line is provided in substantially real time in order for the business to be capable of billing a customer for a telephone call during or soon after the call. The embodiment may further include a computer to which the messages are directed, and billing application software associated with the computer. The computer and billing application software are capable of receiving the messages and generating billing information based upon the telephone call associated with the messages. In this way, a business is capable of monitoring and generating billing information relating to use of a preselected telephone line in substantially real time.
A second preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed towards providing a call tracing feature for a telecommunications system. Specifically, system software allows a telephone line or other access point to a telecommunications switch to be assigned a destination address and, sends a message to the assigned destination address in response to an outgoing telephone call being placed from the access point or an incoming telephone call being received thereat. The message includes telephone call information relating to the telephone call, such as the called or calling telephone number, the CDR sequence number, and a time stamp relating to the telephone call.
In addition, for an outgoing telephone call placed from the access point having the assigned destination address, the assigned destination address is included in a setup message of the outgoing telephone call, such as the initial address message (IAM) or SETUP. Then, for each additional switching device or other node through which the outgoing telephone call is routed, the system software sends a message to the assigned destination address as the outgoing telephone call setup message is routed or forwarded through the switching device. The message may include information identifying the outgoing telephone call and the switching device or node through which the outgoing telephone call is routed/forwarded. In this way, information relating to each node or switching device is provided to the assigned destination address in substantially real time.
For an incoming telephone call received at the access point to which a destination address is assigned, the system software includes the destination address in the first backward message of the incoming telephone call. Then, for each additional switching device or other node through which the incoming telephone call is routed or forwarded, a message is sent to the assigned destination address as the backward message is routed through the switching device. In this way, a law enforcement agency or other entity may trace incoming and outgoing telephone calls utilizing a preselected access point at each node within the telecommunications system in substantially real time.